Childe
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Severus Snape is a Vampire looking for his childe who just so happened to be Harry Potter, will Snape be a good father? NOT a dark harry story! Vampire part not important atm!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Five-year-old Harry Potter stood shivering in an empty street with nothing but the big hand-me down clothes. His uncle had blamed him for his aunt's death four days ago.

The doctor said she'd O.D. on painkillers. Harry didn't understand how it was his fault (he didn't even know what 'OD' meant).

Severus Snape was walking down an empty street. Today was his 26th birthday and being a vampire ment that he needed to find a child that he could raise as his heir. He would turn them and then the child would stop growing when they finish puberty at about 21.

He had been looking for the right child for over three weeks. He had gone to every orphanage in London, but today his childe was calling him.

His childe had to be an orphan or the child wouldn't be turned, just in a lot of pain.

It was at that point that he heard the sweet terrible cry of his soon to be childe and son.

"What's you name child," he asked.

"Harry…Harry Potter," squeaked the child.

Severus' eyes widened as he looked at the boys forehead.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter, my name is Severus Snape, what are you doing out here all along?" he asked, not wanting to scare him, "Would you like to come with me?"

"My Uncle said no one wants me, so he said that's why my Aunt died," Harry replied, as the tears ran freely down his face.

"Now, Now, don't cry, child, why don't you come with me and we'll get you something to eat."

He nodded, "Can I pick you up?" Severus asked, he nodded.

He tried to find a place to eat as Harry clung to him for dear life, but when he found somewhere to eat Harry was sound asleep. With a turn he landed in front of Snape Manor.

As he placed Harry in his new bed, he saw they boy would not let go, so carefully climb into the bed and held his soon-to-be childe tightly.

The next morning Harry wake to find two warm arms rapped around him as he tried to get free the person holding him woke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll clean up, please don't hurt me," cried Harry.

"Child, I'm not going to hurt you, but I will offer you three chooses, I can turn you into my son and you can be like me, you can live here with me or leave and act like you never met me,"

"You mean that you'll be my father," it sounded like a trick but Harry had always wanted a father.

Severus nodded.

Without warning Harry jumped into his arms hugging him like there was no tomorrow, "I wanted a father," he cried.

"Shhh…it's okay now just lay down and it will be over before you know it, okay?"

Harry did what he was told as Severus bit in to his neck, Harry gasped on protest until Severus started to run his fingers though his unruly black hair. Once Harry was _sucked _dry, Severus slit his wrist putting it over Harry's mouth.

As soon as the first drop of blood reached Harry's lips his eye's shot open, before he fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long**

**Chapter 2**

Severus watched as his Childe groaned in pain as his childe began his transformation. He hoped that his eyes would not change in the beautiful colour of his mother's eyes, his Lily … and then he stopped. To Severus relief his scar also disappeared and he saw a spitting image of Severus but with Lily's eyes.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked.

Harry rubbed his throat. "It hurts everywhere,"

Severus was confused it shouldn't hurt as much as it was, "Here let me have a look," he said kindly.

As he approached Harry, he started to back away.

"I'm not going to hurt you it's okay,"

"No, no, no, please, NO, NO, NO," yelled Harry.

Though he kept screaming Harry allowed him to take off his overly large shirt to reveal his badly marked body.

There were scars all down his back and front that Severus knew would never go away and all down the his back where badly infected wounds that would be very painful.

"Wait here, my childe,"

He raced to get the right potions. As Harry drank all the potions without protest Severus rubbed salves over his back. He knew it would be a bad idea to snap as this poor little boy.

"Harry, I'm just going to get you something wait here, is that okay?"

"NO! Please don't leave me," he cried.

Severus sighed, but smiled as Harry jumped into his waiting arms.

As they reached the kitchen, Severus grabbed two glasses of cow's blood (contrary to populate belief vampires don't drink human blood unless there turning someone) for the two of them, and two large plates of food.

"Eat," Severus said, calmly.

Harry had not even eaten half of his food, but Severus knew he would never eat as much as a normal child but at least he would eat.

"What do I call you," asked Harry.

"I would like 'Father' but 'Dad' would be okay too," he replied.

"Okay, _father_,"

They smiled.

"In two weeks I shall be taking you to your new home at a place called Hogwarts,"

Severus spent the rest of the day explaining and teaching Harry about magic and being a vampire, it was a while before he could talk with out Harry blocking his ears yelling magic wasn't real.

The next day Severus woke to a small body curled around against his back. Severus stroked his childe hair until he woke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," cried Harry.

"Shhh, it's okay, childe, why aren't you in your bed?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream and… and," Harry didn't finish his sentience Severus knew it would not have been good.

"What was it about?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

Severus sighed.

"Now I think it is time for breakfast, don't you think,"

Harry nodded.

As they walked to the kitchen Severus notice that Harry winced every time he stepped on his left leg.

"Harry, are you okay, where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My leg," he replied.

Severus picked Harry up and took him in to his potions lab. He got out three potions and a bandage that he soaked in the three potions. He took off Harry's new pajama pants and saw a large gash at the back of his left knee.

After he bandaged the leg he took Harry down into the kitchen, "I saw going to take you shopping but because of your leg I'll wait until you feel better, how does that sound?"

Harry smiled.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house," Severus picked up Harry and started to show him the manor.

Severus being a half- blood he had a lot of Muggle technology like a T.V., Laptop with Internet and a lot more that we charmed so he could use them in Hogwarts. There were also of books, which made Harry's eyes light up light big emeralds in a sea of black.

"Do you like to read, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "But Aunt Pet said that only good little boys get to read," replied Harry.

"Well you _are_ a good boy, would you like me too read too you?"

Harry nodded.

As Harry fell asleep snugging in Severus arms.

Harry's birthday was in a week, which was bad timing because it was the day, they were set to go back to Hogwarts and Harry didn't do well with people.

"Morning Father," squeaked Harry jumping into Severus lap, cutting off his train of thought.

"Good morning, little one, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I want you to teach me magic," Harry replied innocently.

"Oh really, why would I do that?" chuckled Severus.

"Cause _you _love me and I don't think I can wait another five years,"

"Okay, I'll teach wandless magic if you find me a book in the library called 'Stranded book on wand less magic by _Miranda Goshawk__'_ can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded and ran towards the library.

It took Harry four days to find the book Severus had to force him to eat and sleep though he was up at six am and only went to bed when Severus told him to

Then in the fourth day about an hour before Harry had to go to bed he found the **book**.

Harry opened the book and read to Severus:  
_Wandless magic is the hardest forms of magic, which requires a lot of power the longer you have used a wand. This is why children who have yet to receive a wand mostly use it.  
To use wandless magic you must access the magic usually only used then a person is in dire need (accidental magic). _

"What do you want to learn first?" asked Severus.

"Uhm…Transfr-, Transfig-, Transfiguration!" Harry yelled triumphantly.

"Okay childe, go get three pillows from one of the guest rooms and come back here please,"

Severus waited for Harry to come back he was going to teach Harry now to transform a pillow in to a cat he felt that he need a friend and something to cuddle up to when he was teaching classes.

When Harry came back he laughed at the picture of he 'son' falling over three black pillows as tall as him.

"Okay how I want you to picture the pillow as a pet that you wish to kept, do you understand?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

With I swish of his hand the pillow turned into a small Black Panther cub with light orange spots and dark green eyes, the cub streaked and looked up at Harry **(1)**.

"That was amazing, Harry," said a very shocked Severus.

"Can I keep it?" asked Harry, giving Severus the puppy dog eyes.

Severus sighed but nodded.

"But you will be looking after it and make sure he does run away,"

Harry nodded, happily.

"Before you leave give he hear, please," Severus quickly put a charm on the cub so that he would only bite or attack someone when Harry was in danger and would only grow a bit bigger then he already was.

"So what are you going to name it?" asked Severus as he gave the cub to Harry.

"Padfoot," Harry didn't know where the name came from but he liked the name.

With that Harry and Padfoot when to get ready for bed.

**Link to a picture of Padfoot on my profile**

**Right now it is 12:00 and I'm going to sleep **

**Goodnight all and thank you for the people who reviewed **_**chapter 1**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I may have confused a few people the teachers go back to school before the students **

**Chapter 3**

Today was Harry's birthday and also the day they when back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, Harry, wake up, it's your birthday, Pup,"

"What are you doing? Daddy me tired," mumbled Harry.

"I have you give you your presents,"

"PRESENTS!" yelled Harry.

Severus nodded.

He got him a child potion kit that made sweet smells and colours no matter what you put into it and a suit case of clothes that Severus had owl ordered that were charmed to fit the first person who wore them.

"Wow," exclaimed Harry, "Thank you, Daddy,"

"That's okay, childe, now as you know we're going to Hogwarts today and I want to explain a few things to you before we go,"

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Firstly you will respect all the staff and listen to them as if they are me, secondly when I'm in class a house elf will be looking after you and thirdly you have to remember that the way I talk to students is not the way I will ever talk to you, so if I'm yelling at a student remember I will never talk to you like that, understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Good now go get Padfoot and bring him to the fireplace, please,"

Harry and Padfoot came to the fireplace with a small bag that Severus had charmed to fit as much as Harry wanted and would be light enough for him to carry.

As they floo'd to Hogwarts Harry began to panic, shake and cry.

It took Severus over an hour to calm down, he didn't know if Harry was just in shock or if he sensed some form of evil coming from in the castle or the castle itself.

"What's wrong? Child," Severus asked.

"It's scary and … and evil," shook Harry.

"Shh, shh it's okay, how about you take Padfoot and set up your room, just the way I want it," smiled Severus.

Harry raced Padfoot to their new room and saw a large bed with a green and silver bed cover and the walls were gray stone.

First Harry put all his clothes away. He put his new potions kit at the foot of his bed and arranged all his toys neatly throughout his room.

Severus walked in a few hours later to see Harry playing with Padfoot on his bed smiling. "All done?" he asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Now I want you to meet a friend of mine, Albus this is my childe, Harry Snape and Harry this is Headmaster Dumbledore,"

Harry looked up and saw a lanky old man with a long beard held together with blue ribbon, "Hello Headmaster Dumblore,"

Dumbledore chuckled, "That's okay, my boy, call me Albus,"

"Okay, Headmaster Albus," whispered Harry.

Severus opened his mouth to protest but Albus put his hand out to stop him.

"Severus tells me that you like magic, now if you wish I can teach you when your fathers in class," said the ageing headmaster.

The boy nodded happily.

"But Padfoot has to come to," Harry said holding up the panther.

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"Now, Severus the staff aren't have yet to arrive so we will wait to introduce him and what shall we tell them?"

"The truth Albus, that he was once Harry Potter, now Snape and no one can take him away from me because he is now my son and Harry Potter is never to be heard from again," said Severus as he and Albus left Harry's bedroom.

"As you wish Severus, I would love to stay and chat but I'm waiting on a call from the new DADA teacher,"

Severus sighed and started to prepare dinner which tonight was Harry's favourite roast beef and vegetables (Yes Severus found one, a child who likes vegetables) with a glass of dragon blood.

"Harry dinners ready!" yelled Severus.

"Padfoot too?" asked Harry.

"Yes childe," chuckled Severus.

After dinner Harry asked him something Severus never expected, "Why did my parents leave me? Did … didn't they love me?"

"Harry listen to me and listen good your parents loved you with all their hearts and they died protecting you it was their love that kept you from dieing. I never want you to say that they didn't ever want you to say that again, understood,"

Severus sighed and wiping away Harry's tears and held Harry as he cried over the way he was treated and the parents he never knew.

**3333333333**

The next day Harry woke up feeling much better then the day before.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Severus.

"Better thank you but Padfoot's Hungry," replied Harry shyly.

"_Really_ aren't you hungry?" asked Severus.

Harry shook his head.

"Harry remember if you want to eat and if ever you are hungry you don't need to make excuses to want to eat and if you your ever hungry and I'm not around you call a house elf like this, _MISSY!_"

Harry backed away from the house elf and held Padfoot as if a lifeline.

"Harry its okay, this is Missy she'll be looking after you while I'm in class and if you want anything you ask her okay,"

Harry nodded walked over to Missy and extended a hand, which Missy took before popping away.

"Can I please have something to eat? Daddy,"

For the rest of the week Severus took Harry around the castle and told him the passwords to all the places he could and couldn't do.

**3333333333**

**this is unbeta'd so sorry for any and all mistakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**4444444444 **

**Chapter 4**

A week later Harry was introduced to the Hogwarts staff. Severus chuckled when Harry tried to say all the teacher's names and after he was introduced to the staff and it was decided that Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch, Poppy, Hagrid and Dumbledore would help raise Harry.

McGonagall became Aunt Minnie, Flitwick became Uncle Phil, Hooch became Aunt Anda, Hagrid stayed the same and Poppy became Aunt Poppy.

**4444444444**

By the time Harry was settled in it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts and Harry was nervous Severus had learnt that Harry was scared of other children because of things that had happened with his cousin.

Severus sighed, as Harry's legs wouldn't move, rooted to the floor in fear. He picked Harry up and took him into the Great Hall.

Harry smiled when he saw Minerva and greeted her with a big hug taking Severus with him.

As the students started to seat down whispers started as they saw the little boy on their hated potion masters lap.

Harry fell asleep halfway though the main course.

"Severus, I've been thinking what's going to happen when we have the Minster's meeting?" asked Minerva.

The Minster's meeting was a meeting once every two weeks with the Minster of Magic with all of the staff in Hogwarts.

"I would leave him with Missy but he doesn't like her as it is, maybe I'll pay one of my snakes to do it,"

"Or I could ask one of the Weasleys' I mean the oldest would have been looking after the rest of them, and besides they needed all the money they can get Severus,"

"Fine I'll ask the oldest what's his name, Will?" said Severus.

"Bill," snapped Minerva.

Severus' favourite part of the school year was talking to the Slytherins after the welcome feast, "Good evening my snakes as you know I expect nothing more then your very best and as you would have seen I was sitting with my son, Harry, now if you see him alone or in danger you are or bring him to me or another teacher. Thank you and Good Night,"

**4444444444**

The next day Severus decided to take Harry to his fifth year potions class to talk to Bill.

"Weasley stay behind after class," Severus snapped.

Bill waited as he went behind the corner and brought back Harry. "Harry this is Bill, Weasley this is Harry, I have a purposive for you, every two weeks the stuff have what's called a ministers meeting and that means there is no one to look after Harry so I wanted to know if you were willing at fifth teen galleons a night you would look after him?"

"I'd love too, I love children but, sir, fifth teen galleons is way too much," exclaimed Bill.

"That is what I will give you anything less I think is not enough so I will see you Thursday night after dinner you can bring your homework if you wish,"

"Thank you, sit, I'll see you next lesson,"

**4444444444**

Thursday came and Harry was nervous about Severus being away from him and leave him for good though he had taken the hurt away he thought this Bill person would make it return.

"Harry come on its time for dinner you have to drink you blood before Bill gets here, Pup,"

"But I don't want you to go," replied Harry.

"Harry, listen Childe I would never leave you, I'm just going to a meeting I'll come back as soon as I can but I want you ready for bed when I get back, okay,"

He nodded.

Just as there was a knock on the door, "Come in,"

As a very nervous Bill walked in holding a large book bag and another little bag holding a colouring book with pencils that changed shades while you coloured.

"Good evening, Professor Snape, I hope you don't mind but I owled my mother and she sent some thing for Harry to play with,"

"It's okay, I want him ready for bed by nine but I said he doesn't need to go to bed until I get back, but I want he ready understood,"

Bill nodded.

"Harry, I'm going, okay remember I'll be back before you know it, okay,"

Harry nodded.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello Harry, remember me?" Bill asked going down to Harry's level, "I'm going to be looking after you tonight,"

"Good Bye, Childe," said Severus kissing Harry on the forehead, before leaving the room.

"So Harry how about we get you ready for bed and then you can do some colourering while I do my homework, how does that sound?" asked Bill.

"Okay, but," ("Oh here we go there's always a but," thought Bill), "Can I choose my own pajamas?"

Bill let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded.

Harry choose a pair of Pokemon pajamas and folded them neatly on his bed and when it to the bath room where Missy had prepared his bath and once he was finished he went into his bedroom and started to dress until he lost his balance and met the floor. Hard.

"Harry, buddy are you okay?"

"Yes can you help me please?"

"Sure," laughed Bill as he helped Harry into his pants and shirt.

Though Harry had been dressing himself since he was two and a half, he liked the feeling of being cared for.

"Thanks, Bill," smiled Harry.

"You are very welcome Harry now why don't you go into the living room, I'll be there in a minute," said Bill, he couldn't help look at the scars on his back.

**4444444444**

"It was ten when Severus got back to a very tired Bill and a happily colouring Harry, as he ran and hugged Severus, "Daddy Bill gave me pencils they're SO cool, they change colour,"

"That's very good now go get into bed while I talk to Bill,"

Harry nodded saying good night and leaving.

"Now here's your payment and I'd like to thank you,"

Bill nodded silently pocketing the money.

"I didn't do it you know, the scars, I adopted him two months ago. I found him into the middle of Muggle London saying his uncle had thrown him out for something that happened to his wife,"

Bill just stated blindly.

"I'm telling you this so that tomorrow I don't go into the Great Hall and have three quarters of the students looking at me like a 'child beater',"

"It's okay I understand talking to Harry tonight I can tell he's been though a lot and he couldn't stop talking about you, thank you and good night, Professor,"

**4444444444**

There you go chapter 4 

**I have the next chapter I just don't have time to type it up I'll do it a fast as a can**

**TGIF**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

5 days later Harry had his first lesson with Dumbledore and he was bunching off the walls.

"Come on Harry we have to go to breakfast,"

They entered the hall via the side door and Harry ran to Dumbledore and waiting quietly for he to finish what he was doing.

"Yes Harry?" he asked.

"Can I please go with you right after breakfast please,"

He nodded, "What do you want to learn today young one?"

"Charms please," Harry exclaimed.

"Okay child, **(1)** but for now eat your breakfast first," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and sat down next to Severus and once finished asked Severus if he could introduce Padfoot to Bill, once he got the go ahead he ran to Bill giving him a hug.

"Well, hello Padfoot, come on Harry sit down. This is my brother Charlie,"

"Hi Harry, I've heard a lot about you. Do you think Quidditch?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry to intruded boys but it's time for Harry to come with me,"

"Okay Headmaster Albus,"

"Headmaster Albus," mouthed Charlie.

Bill shrugged.

Dumbledore took Harry to his office said the password "Red Frogs **(2)**" and lead Harry to a clearing in the middle of the room with 4 pillows, 2 bricks and an unopened box.

"Now Harry you wanted to learn Charms. Your father told me that you can already do magic so I want you to picture the pillow floating and then open your eyes,"

Harry followed the headmasters' intrusions and opened his eyes to see the large pillow hovering over his head.

"Good Harry now try it without closing your eyes and with the brick.

**5555555555**

By the end of the first hour Harry had mastered levitation and Albus start Harry on Muggle lessons. "Alright Harry this is the letter 'A' can you tell me some things starting with 'A'?"

"Apple, ape, Aunt Anda and…"

"Very good Harry, everyday we will do another letter every day okay?" asked Albus.

Harry nodded before taking a piece of Muggle paper off the desk and wrote 'Harry Snape' in prefect handwriting then putting lines under the 'A's"

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Child, who tort you how to write like that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Iteachmyself," mumbled Harry.

"I'm sorry you have to speak up," said Albus lifting Harry's chin so they had eye contact.

"Myself," answered Harry.

Albus sighed at Harry's shyness and went to the bookcase next to his desk and took out the children's book 'Green Eggs and Ham'. "Harry read this for me please.

Harry took the book and started reading:  
_I would not, could not, in a box.  
I could not, would not, with a fox.  
I will not eat them with a mouse.  
I will not eat them in a house.  
I will not eat them here or there.  
I will not eat them anywhere.  
I do not eat green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them, Sam-I-am. _**_(3)_  
**

**5555555555**

Each book Albus gave Harry became harder and by the time Severus came to pick up Harry for lunch Albus was speechless.

"Something wrong Albus?" he asked.

"No, no my boy you son is a genius a prodigy," smiled Albus.

"Harry come here, why didn't you tell me you could read, childe,"

"Because I'm not suppose to read," he replied.

"Why not? Childe," Severus asked gently.

"Cause reading is for good boys and I'm not a good boy,"

"Of course you're a good boy, who told you that?" said Albus already knowing the answer.

Harry mumbled something about his family, Severus sighed and gave Harry a hug.

"We're your family now, so forget about them and let's get some lunch," said Albus.

**5555555555**

They soon discover that Harry had an IQ of 170 and Severus couldn't be more proud. Albus started to teach Harry all he knew about the Wizarding world and they deiced to get him into a distance education program which sent them work for Harry to complete on Muggle subjects: English, Maths **(4)**, Science, History, Geography and Computer Studies.

Severus let Harry chose what he wanted to learn which subjects at what time it was Harry's choose if he wanted to learn, Severus wouldn't focus him.

"Daddy, can you teach me how to fly?" he asked.

"Of course Childe but if you want to be really good you have to ask Aunt Anda or would you like me to teach you?"

"I want you to teach me and… and Bill," replied Harry.

"Alright, you ask Bill and I'll get you a broom, okay, pup,"

Harry nodded.

He raced down the hall to the library where he found bill finishing his charms essay, "Hi Bill guess what!" exclaimed Harry.

"What?" laughed Bill, Harry may have been a genius he was still only six years old.

"Daddy said that he was going to teach me now to fly and he said you could help too… if you wanted to," said Harry calming down.

"That sounds great Harry but I have a lot of home work so can it wait until after Christmas it's only…"

"Twenty four point five days away and you get back from the holidays in twenty nine point four days," interrupted Harry.

"Okay I'll see you tonight," laughed Bill.

"There you are Harry," breathed Severus.

"Bill said yes but not until after the holidays,"

"That's okay because Aunt Minnie has you busy until then," replied Severus.

"Daddy, I'm tried," yawned Harry coming off he natural high.

"Do you want to take a nap?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded tiredly, leaning heavily against Severus. As he picked Harry up and headed back to their rooms, Severus couldn't help notice that Harry had lose weight in the past week or so.

"Harry are you feeling okay, you know you can tell me of something's wrong.

"I'm just tired daddy," replied Harry.

Severus sighed, for some reason he had started to go back in to his shell a lot it worried him because he didn't want Harry to revert back to old ways.

He watched he childe sleep, it troubled him of what Harry came from and what could happen to him in the future.

**AN**

**(1) Dumbledore can't call Harry _childe_ because he's not his childe**

**(2) Thanks to the child I was looking after while on holidays**

**(3) Directly from 'Green Eggs and Ham'**

**(4) Its called _Maths _in Australia but in the states I think its called _Math_**

**Questions **

**what house do u want harry to be in?**

**how old do u want harry to be when he started?  
A)**7** B)**9** C)**11

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long **

**Chapter 6**

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" asked Severus.

Harry didn't respond as he stared into the fire.

"Harry!" he looked up, "Do you want to go see Aunt Poppy?"

Severus had become very worried about Harry's health, he had been having nightmare almost all week waking Severus fearfully asking to sleep in his bed.

"Yes please," replied Harry.

As they walked to the Hospital Wing Harry became very weak as his legs gave way on the firth staircase.

"Daddy can you pick me up? Please," whispered Harry.

As Severus picked up Harry he noticed that he was tense even though it was as if he was trying not to be.

"Hello Harry," exclaimed Poppy.

"Aunt Poppy," said Harry, "I don't feel well,"

"Well then let's sit you down and see what's wrong," said Poppy patting the bed next to her.

With a wave of her wand Poppy summoned a piece of paper and tapped her wand to it.

"Severus can I talk to you outside please?"

Severus followed Poppy into her office, "You are pushing that sweet little boy too hard you saw now he's dead on his feet. I want him to spend a least two weeks being a kid,"

"But I've been telling him that he should go at his own pace if he were tried he should stop,"

"Don't you see? He wants to please you, he thinks if he doesn't work hard you'll leave me,"

Severus sighed, he loved Harry more then life it's self and yet he couldn't see that Harry was suffering. "What am I going to do? Poppy he won't even tell me that he's tire, I just got him well enough to ask for his own dinner," sighed Severus.

As they made there way back into the wing they saw Harry laughing as Padfoot licked his nose.

"Harry," Severus said calmly.

Harry looked up fearfully.

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" asked Severus.

"Because I … I wanted to make you proud of me," he replied.

"Harry you don't have to be smart for me to be proud of you, as long as you're Harry, understand?"

Harry nodded, "Daddy, can … can I stop classes until after Christmas cause my brain can't take anymore," whispered Harry.

Severus laughed Harry clearly was spending too much time with Bill and Charlie.

6666666666

Before any one knew it, it was Christmas and Harry and Severus couldn't be happier. They discovered that bill and Charlie were staying at Hogwarts.

"Daddy, what am I going to get everyone for Christmas? I don't have any money," asked Harry.

"Well, to whom do you want to get presents for?"

"Everyone," blushed Harry.

"Why don't you make them all something, I'll help you if you want," said Severus.

In the end Harry made everyone a storybook that Severus charmed to move.

Severus had warped and boxed all of Harry's gifts. Severus was very happy to see Harry becoming the kid he should have been.

66666666

Finally it was Christmas day and Harry woke with the sun.

"Daddy wake up, it's Christmas, come on," yelled Harry.

Severus just growled and pulled Harry under the covers mumbling something about no present until everyone got there.

Harry fell back to sleep and woke remembering he was in his father's bed enjoying the contact. "Daddy, wake up, I need some blood,"

Severus sighed but smiled because it was the first time Harry asked for blood so openly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Severus asked as he pored two glasses for blood.

"Vegemite on toast, please, daddy," Severus laughed.

As breakfast finish Bill, Charlie and the staff talked in changing presents.

Harry revised a Weasley jumper as did Severus (much to everyone amusement), a charmed broom about 10cm long, a book on stories and famous fliers, a charmed Muggle train set, a beautiful unicorn horn, a small leather necklace with a black stone, a book on music and a pair of socks.

It had taken Severus a while to decided on a Fireball 3 (broom) and a new computer just for him.

When it was time to give out Harry's gifts to everyone he become very shy hiding his face in Severus' robes.

Everyone gasped when they opened Harry's gifts.

"Harry, did you do these, you're a very good artist,"

Harry smiles, shyly.

"Well, they're very good," exclaimed Severus.

"So how about we try out you new broom, said Charlie.

Harry nodded excitedly.

Harry is now 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three years had pasted since Harry's first Christmas

Three years had pasted since Harry's first Christmas, Albus and Severus decided Harry would start school two years early. Harry had come long way since Severus found him wondering the streets of Muggle London.

Harry could now do everything Albus and Severus could do with wandless magic and had finished Muggle secondary (high) school.

So here he was going into Diagon Ally buying Harry's school things 2 years junior of everyone else.

Everything was fine until they got Harry's wand.

(**We all know what happen with Ollivanders so I'm not going to repeat it**)

In the end Severus had to leave the old man to his own thoughts because Harry started crying, when he started talking about Lily and James.

After they got everything Harry spotted Bill and the rest of the Weasleys' shopping. Harry hadn't seen Bill in two years after he finished school he went overseas to work for a bank finding gold.

"BILL! BILL!" yelled Harry.

Bill looked around and before he could brace himself Harry knocked him on to the ground giving him a bear hug.

"Hey, Buddy, did you miss me?" Bill laughed.

Harry nodded.

"Hello Bill, Harry what Harry I told you about jumping on people," scolded Harry.

"Sorry, father and Bill," shied Harry.

"Oh Severus how are you, I haven't seen you in years," exclaimed Molly.

"Molly," said Severus, sharply.

"Children this is Professor Snape he'll be your Potions teacher at Hogwarts," said Molly.

The four young children smiled as he watched the two twins pull a Muggle party popper in a shopkeeper's ear.

"Sorry Severus I'd better get going, Goodbye Harry," she said.

7777777

Harry wouldn't be sorted until he was 11. So he was now sitting at the staff table watching the sorting with the new DADA teacher (Professor Frankton) talking about the uses of fixing cursed table **(LOL)**.

Severus sighed when he saw the Weasley twins sorted into Gryffindor and a lot of the Death Eater children be sorted into Slytherin.

7777777

Harry drank double the amount of blood then usual Severus telling him that the stress of his first day could lead to Harry attaching someone.

Now, Harry had DADA first think the next morning with Gryffindor and Slytherin; he had all his classes with the Slytherins. It wasn't too bad but he missed when he didn't have classes with the twins.

"Good Morning class today we will be getting to know each other. I want everyone to put their desks in a circle," said Professor Frankton.

One of the Gryffindor boys was trying to be helpful and picked up Harry's desk but Harry just sighed when he dropped the Harry right on Professor Frankton's foot. "I can do it my self," he said coldly.

"Now I want everyone to tell us their name and what they want to be when they leave school," said Professor Frankton.

It started with Fred and George, they said their names, and then, "We want to own a joke shop,"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm Lee Jordan and I and want to be come a famous Quidditch announcer,"

Then after a few more people it was Harry's turn, "I'm name's Harry Snape, and I want to be a potions master like my dad,"

The only thing that shocked Harry was when a Slytherin said they wanted to be a Pro- surfer,"

* * *

**Sorry its so short!!**

**Review**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By TGIF but only once a week and Kazza

**Thank you Kazza for this chapter**

**enjoy**

88888888

Harry's first class of his first day in classes had almost finished. The Defence Against the Dark Arts class had been more fun so far than Harry had thought it would be, after the Gryffindors had stopped treating him like he was five years old.

Professor Frankton cleared his throat and said, "All the careers you have mentioned have a place for Defence Against the Dark Arts," he smiled at the Slytherins, "even pro surfing."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts is about being prepared for the unexpected," the Professor continued, "and being ready to defend yourself physically and mentally from Dark Arts and danger."

"But pro surfers aren't magical, sir," one of the Gryffindor girls said. "What can hurt them?"

"Any ideas, class?" Professor Frankton sat back in his chair and waited for the students to make suggestions.

One of the Slytherins raised his hand, "Water monsters, sir?"

The Professor nodded, "Yes, Mr Hamilton, there are a number of magical water creatures that are dangerous to wizards and Muggles. You will learn more about them in second and third year."

One of the muggleborn Gryffindor boys said, "What about zombies, sir?"

"Inferi, or animated corpses, are very dangerous and could pull a person under water. You'll be covering inferi in sixth year, Mr Jones."

"And vampires too," Eric Jones replied. "Surfboarding vampires would be so wicked!"

Harry thought of his father surfing on a black surfboard and bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at the very silly thought.

"You watch too many horror movies, Eric," said another boy.

"Vampires are ugly and horrible," a girl to Harry's left said.

Harry wanted to tell her that vampires weren't anything like that when Eric said, "Sir, when do we learn how to kill vampires?"

The Slytherin students started making loud comments. Harry sat lower in his seat and thought about not crying or running out of the room and finding his father.

Professor Frankton glared at the class. "It is very unlikely that you will come across a vampire in the sea. You will be learning about vampires in your fifth year. But you should remember, Jones, that vampires are magical creatures with rights and you cannot just kill them because you feel like it."

Eric nodded but when Professor Frankton dismissed the class Eric pulled his wand out of his pocket and started making stabbing gestures with it as he pretended to kill imaginary vampires.

Harry was really upset. Vampires were not nasty and ugly. His Dad was wonderful and Harry wasn't bad or even naughty. Harry really wanted to tell Eric that he was wrong but Harry's father had one big rule above all other 'do not tell anyone that you are a vampire unless I tell you it is safe to do so'.

Harry jumped up out of his seat when Jones's wand shot sparks across the room and bumped into a Slytherin boy.

"What a Gryffindor idiot!" The Slytherin glared at Jones then said, "You OK Snape?"

Harry nodded back.

"We better hurry or we'll be late for transfiguration."

Harry followed the Slytherin students out of the room and didn't look back at Eric Jones who was being told off by Professor Frankton.

88888888

By the end of transfiguration Harry was feeling much calmer and happier.

When the students had arrived at transfiguration class, Aunt Minnie had been in cat form and sitting on her desk. Harry had guessed what would happen and he was right. When Aunt Minnie popped back to human form most of the students had jumped and Harry had laughed silently when Aunt Minnie looked sternly at them.

What Harry's father would call 'Minerva's dramatic transformation' had made Harry forget Eric's nasty behaviour for a few moments.

Harry listened as Aunt Minnie, Harry couldn't think of her as anything else, talked about transfiguring matches into needles and how they'd be trying to do that in the next class.

At the end of the class Aunt Minnie asked Harry to stay behind.

"Is something wrong, Harry? You looked very pale when you arrived."

Harry was thinking of something to say when the classroom door crashed open and his father strode into the room.

"I sensed that you were distressed earlier, childe." Severus reached out a hand and touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry had meant to be a big brave boy but when his Daddy arrived only one thought came to mind. Harry stumbled over to his father, pressed his face against Severus' stomach and started crying.

"Harry! What is wrong?" Severus hugged his son. "Are you hurt? Did someone bully you?"

"No," Harry hiccupped through his tears. It took some more questions from his father and Aunt Minnie before Harry told them all about what had happened at DADA class.

"Minerva," said Harry's father quietly, "would you miss one Gryffindor out of so many?"

"No, Severus," Aunt Minnie replied in her bossy teacher voice, "you may not turn Mr. Jones into a snack. I shall deal with him."

"If I don't use him in a potion first," muttered Severus. Harry could tell that Aunt Minnie was pretending she hadn't heard that.

"Harry, we need to talk." Severus led his son to the front of the room and asked him to sit on Aunt Minnie's desk. Severus leant down and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Harry, some people are bigoted dunderheads who hurt what they don't understand. This boy will hurt you if you let him. Not necessarily with cuts and bruises but hurt you inside with his words and his actions. You can't let him hurt you. His behaviour is his problem Harry and not yours. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Harry said. "But it wasn't just him, Daddy. There were people saying that vampires are ugly and horrible and …"

"Are you ugly and horrible?" Severus took hold of Harry's hands. "Are you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. No, I'm not."

"Exactly," Severus replied. "Those imbeciles don't know what they're talking about. And if anyone says anything else like that you come straight to me."

"Yes, father." Harry added quickly, "I did like you said and didn't say anything about being a vampire, father. Not even when I really wanted to!"

"I am very proud of you Harry." Severus kissed Harry on his forehead.

"Harry," Aunt Minnie walked up to the desk. "With what has happened in your first class I must ask you if you are absolutely sure you want to keep going to classes with the first years. Would you rather wait another year?"

Harry hadn't enjoyed DADA but he didn't want to miss out on going to classes so he said, "I'm all right, Aunt Minnie. I want to go to classes."

"Very well, Harry. But you must promise to tell your father or the Headmaster or I if anything like this happens again." Aunt Minnie said firmly.

"Yes, Aunt Minnie." Harry gave his father and his honorary aunt a hug each before they all walked towards the Great Hall and their lunch.

"Don't forget that you have Potions after lunch." Severus said to his childe. "With the Gryffindors," he added with strangely cold smile.

It was only when Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table, sipping the blood in a glass that had a notice-me-not charm on it, that he realised that Eric Jones was going to be in the Potions class with a very annoyed vampire potions master.

Harry's missing appetite reappeared then and he ate a big lunch. Potions class was going to be Very Interesting.

88888888

**review**


End file.
